Collection of One Shots
by annielovesauggie
Summary: Series of One Shots featuring Annie and Auggie. The latest Chapter(9) follows Hang Wire. (episode 4x09). After Annie stays in Germany to follow Henry's tracks, Auggie wrestles with their relationship and whether they will ever be 'normal.'
1. Ch 1 The Mission

**A/N: A ONE-SHOT. Thank you for reading and if you'd like to review…this author LOVES them!**

Auggie sat in his living room in the dark listening to music. He'd been there for a while contemplating the new mission that the agency had proposed to him. It was the first time he could ever remember telling them 'no.' He'd surprised himself when the 'no' had come forcefully out of his mouth as he stood in front of Arthur's desk. Now, hours later, he wondered how much damage he was doing to his own career.

He wished he were stronger. He wished he could put those feelings aside and accept this mission. After all, he was remarkably suited to the task. They needed someone to enter Landstuhl Hospital in Germany as a wounded soldier and gather intel on a doctor suspected of using sensitive information gathered from wounded soldiers fresh off the battlefield and passing it to terrorist organizations.

Auggie rose and walked to the window. Despite the cold temperature, he opened it wide and inhaled as much of the night air as he could.

"Don't jump."

Auggie smiled despite himself and angled in head toward the voice that had spoken to him from the street.

"Get up here." He gestured.

By the time he closed the window and walked to the door, Annie was waiting on the other side.

"Hey." He said as he slid open the heavy metal door.

"Hey." She answered softly.

"Come in." He moved to the side and waited while she moved past him. The smell of her perfume trailed in her wake. He heard her walk to the fridge and open the door. He smiled. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She answered as she moved things around searching for something to eat. Auggie marveled at her appetite. Where she put it all, he had no idea.

"Stop moving everything." He got in front of her and attempted to reorganize his mostly empty fridge. "I ordered Chinese 20 minutes ago."

"Did you get enough for two?" She asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" He closed the fridge and leaned back against the door.

"So." She exhaled and touched his arm.

"So."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Auggie appreciated that Annie got right to the point. Normally he found it endearing and practical, but tonight he found himself bristling.

"No."

He waited for several seconds but she didn't speak again. He pushed off from the fridge door and walked back to the window. He wanted to talk to her. Part of him wanted to tell her everything; about the explosion, the hospital, the doctor delivering those words that changed his life forever….

"Auggie?"

He jumped slightly at her touch. He hadn't heard her come up behind him. He stayed facing away from her. He was afraid that if he turned around she'd see everything he'd been trying to forget for so long. He couldn't let her see that part of him.

"I'm okay, Walker."

Annie stood just behind him. She watched his shoulders rise and fall with the deep breaths he was taking. From the moment Joan and Arthur had attempted to enlist her help to get Auggie on board, she knew she had to be here with him. She told both of them in no uncertain terms that she would do nothing to encourage or dissuade him from this mission. The decision was entirely up to him, and frankly she was appalled that they'd even think to ask him to do this.

Annie looked from Arthur to Joan hoping to see that her words had an impact. Arthur spoke only of duty and opportunity. Joan, at least, looked sorrowful. Annie remembered that Joan had known Auggie before Iraq…and after. She knew what this would cost him. Annie left work and drove directly to Auggie's apartment. She parked her car right in front of his building and as she was walking toward the door, she caught sight of his silhouette in the third story window. She stopped dead in her tracks. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable and fragile. Part of her wanted to run up the stairs and wrap her arms around him, but the more realistic part of her knew he'd hate that. Instead, she'd opted for a joke. At least she got a smile out of him.

Now, she tentatively put a hand on his back. She felt the muscles jump slightly at her touch.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly.

He turned around to face her. "I don't know."

"I don't want you to do it."

"I know."

"You don't have to put yourself through this just because the agency asks you to. You're allowed to say no." She said harsher than she intended.

"Don't you think I'm strong enough to handle it?" He half smiled.

In any other circumstances, she'd allow him to redirect the conversation with his witty banter, but not now; not tonight.

"No."

She watched the line between his eyes crease as he frowned. "Really?" His voice hardened.

"Auggie, do I think you're capable? Yes, of course. Do I think this will cost you? Absolutely." She could hear the steel in her own voice but she couldn't seem to back down.

"Well, we don't usually take each other's advice, do we Walker?" He countered as he crossed to the door and opened it before the delivery person had a chance to knock. Auggie quickly paid the man and then headed to the kitchen with the bag.

Annie followed and silently got out plates and silverware. They sat and ate with the heaviness of their previous conversation still hanging between them.

Finally, Annie couldn't take it anymore. She covered his hand with her own. He didn't react for a second and then he turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with hers.

She felt the well of emotion bubble up inside her and then the tears spill. She had only known Auggie as capable and self-sufficient. She deliberately avoided thinking about the bomb that had cost him so much. Now that she loved the man beyond comprehension, thinking about that time in his life caused her tremendous pain.

"Don't cry." He said.

"I don't want you to be hurt."

"That's how I feel every time I send you on a mission."

"That's not the same."

"You don't think so? Try being on the other end of the phone when you're surrounded by gunfire."

"That's not the same kind of pain."

She waited for his response, but to her surprise he didn't counter. Finally she rose and gathered the dishes. He sat at the table, absently fiddling with the chopsticks that had come with the take-out but hadn't been used. Annie cleaned the kitchen and then dimmed the lights and joined him at the table.

"Do you have any candles?" She asked.

"Um, Walker?"

"Do you or don't you?"

"Actually, I think there might be some under the sink in the bathroom. Parker used to light them when she was in the tub."

Annie bit her tongue to keep from commenting on that tidbit. She rose and found several small tea lights exactly where Auggie said they'd be. She came back to kitchen and lit them.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I like candles. I turned the lights down low and we're going to sit here by candlelight. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you like."

"I want you to tell me about it, Auggie. If you do this mission, I need to know what happened to you then, and what you'll be enduring now."

"The thing is….I wasn't even there that long. Landstuhl. I was only unconscious for a few minutes in the field. I had surgery to fix my arm, and then I got shipped to Walter Reed."

"Auggie…."

"Annie, I don't even want to think about it, let alone talk about it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"If that's the case, then you shouldn't go through with this mission."

"Who else are they gonna send? There's not exactly a lot of veterans that can pose as a recently wounded soldier and happen to work for the CIA and can gather intel."

"So you're going?"

"I want to. That's not the problem."

She reached out and put her hand on his forearm. "Then what?" She coaxed gently.

"I'm worried I can't handle it." He chuckled self-consciously. "Being back there…." He swallowed and Annie watched his eyes drift away. She knew he was not in the present moment anymore.

"Auggie?"

She watched his gaze track back to her face. "By the time I got there, I'd already been told by the doctors in Iraq that it was most likely permanent. I'd sort of made my peace with it on the plane."

Annie waited and watched the candlelight cast shadows on his handsome face.

"But it's a place in my memory I don't ever revisit."

"Then…"

He interrupted her. "Because the CIA is asking me to."

"You can say 'no.'"

"I did already, but now I don't know. It feels like the cowardly way out."

Annie shook her head. How Auggie could think of himself as a coward completely baffled her. "It's not."

He only raised one eyebrow in her direction.

"Sometimes you need to accept that something is beyond your abilities. You can't do everything, Auggie!"

He laughed now. "Believe me, that….that I know."

Annie rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that….."

"I know. But honestly, the part of being blind that's the hardest is knowing that there are some things that I just cannot find my way around, no matter how much technology or sheer determination….."

"And this mission is something you're capable of doing?"

"Yeah."

"But just because you can, doesn't mean you should." Annie didn't even believe her own words of wisdom. As Auggie was always saying, she seemed to take pleasure in bucking authority.

Auggie stood up and held out his hand for her. She slid hers into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He walked them to the couch and sat down. He put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her in so that her head was on his shoulder.

"I'm here, you know….." She tilted her head up to look at his profile. "When you get back, I'm here."

"I know, Walker." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm counting on it."


	2. Ch 2 Handling the Handler

_**A/N: Here's a little ONE SHOT that takes place sometime after the end of Season 3. Thanks for reading and if you'd like to review…..it's greatly appreciated. I'm taking suggestions for more One Shots. If you have anything specific, just PM me. Thanks!**_

xXx

Listening to Annie on the phone as she ran down alleyway after alleyway was almost more than he could bear, but he didn't dare pull his headset off. He could hear the panic edging into her voice as she breathlessly whispered his name.

"What now, Auggie?"

"Turn right. Follow the alley to the end."

He could hear her heeled boots stomping at a rapid pace.

"No good. Dead end."

"No, it's clear on the other side. Can you hop it?"

"I don't know. It's brick and it's high. What's on the other side?"

"Residential."

Auggie waited and listened as Annie climbed. He heard a pained hiss come through the phone.

"Walker?"

"I'm over the wall-think I broke my wrist."

Auggie could feel the bead of sweat run down the center of his back. "Did you lose the tail?"

"I don't know." She answered breathlessly as she ran through a backyard and down an alleyway between houses.

"Stay low…I'm looking for a safehouse…." Auggie replied as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Okay, about a hundred meters. Number 125 Rucker Strase. It's for sale, but vacant. Break in."

"I'll call you back when I'm in."

Auggie pulled his headset off and pushed back his chair. "Barber?"

"Yeah Boss…extraction….I'm on it."

"It doesn't have to be fancy. Just get her on the first plane out."

"No can do. The police have her description flagged."

"Shit." Auggie scrubbed his hands over his face.

He returned to his keyboard and started looking for alternate transportation out of Berlin. It had been almost twenty minutes when finally he heard his phone line beep.

"Walker? Where are you?"

"I'm in the house, but I don't have much time. The police are everywhere and are going door to door."

"We'll get you out."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. Hang tight."

"I'll try but I might have to move."

"How's the arm?"

"I'm splinting it with a stick and some duct tape."

"How's your pain?"

"Starting to feel it. Auggie?"

He didn't like the sound of her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna need a doctor soon."

"Why?" He almost shouted.

"Compound fracture."

Auggie felt his heart drop. There was no way they were getting her through an airport, even with a disguise, with a bone sticking out of her wrist.

"Don't worry. I'm getting you out. Give me ten minutes."

Auggie put her on hold, but did not disconnect the phone for fear of losing her. He worked his magic on the keyboard while listening to her shallow and ragged breath in his ear. If she was telling him she needed a doctor, then it was probably a lot worse than he thought. Finally, he was able to put a plan in place.

"Walker, you still with me?"

"Yeah."

He didn't like the tightness in her voice, but decided to ignore it hoping she could handle his instructions. "There's an ambulance being called to a house three blocks southwest. It's a simple slip and fall and the patient will refuse medical treatment. The driver will leave the back door ajar. Slip inside and they will drive you to the bus station. A ticket is waiting for you in the name of Anita Van Shulman. Take the train over the border into Poland and get to the nearest airport. Check in when you get there and we'll get you on a plane. Hang in there and I'll pick you up at Dulles.

"Okay, thanks Auggie."

He wanted to tell her to be careful, or that he loved her, or that he'd be with her every step of the way, but he knew she was in no place to hear it. Right now she was in pain and the adrenaline that had carried her so far, was officially running out. He was praying she wouldn't go into shock.

xXx

Twenty seven hours later, Auggie sat beside Annie in a company car as they sped to the nearest hospital. She'd exited the plane and practically fallen into his arms. The second he touched her, he knew she was running a dangerously high fever. She had her broken arm cradled against her body as she slept fitfully on his shoulder.

"How far, John?" Auggie spoke softly to the driver.

"About 15 minutes, sir."

"How does she look?" He was afraid of the answer.

"She's pale; her eyes looked glassy, but no too bad."

"Thanks." Auggie reached up and stroked her hair.

They pulled up to the emergency room entrance and were greeted immediately by doctors with a gurney. Everything seemed to happen quickly and smoothly and Auggie was immensely grateful. He was barely inside the automatic doors when Annie was already on her way to surgery. It was only then he pulled out his cane and began to look for the waiting area.

"Sir?"

"John? You're still here."

"There's a private waiting room for surgical patients. Would you like me to take you up there?"

Auggie only nodded and reached for the man's elbow. They walked silently forward and toward the elevator. They rode in silence. Finally on the fifth floor, John moved forward with Auggie slightly behind. The man seemed to know exactly where to go.

"May I help you?" A kind female voice spoke from somewhere down low; presumably a desk.

"We're waiting for news about Annie Walker."

"Please make yourselves comfortable in the lounge. We'll alert you to any news."

"Thanks."

Auggie was impressed with the man's smooth handling of the situation. He walked forward and then stopped and put Auggie's hand on a chair. Auggie slid into it and for the first time in forty-eight hours, relaxed. Annie was safe and home and in the best possible hands.

"Would you like coffee?"

"Oh, um…yeah, that'd be great."

Auggie listened to the sounds of John pouring coffee from a few feet away.

"Cream…sugar?"

"No, black."

"It's just us two in here, by the way." He walked back and handed the coffee to Auggie. "It's a small room…maybe ten by ten."

"How did you know where to go?"

"My son was in a car accident last month. I sat in the exact chair your sitting in now."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he got lucky. He broke his back, but not his spine. He's in traction, but he'll be okay."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He scared us…my wife and I.

"How long have you worked for the agency?"

"As a driver? About ten years now. Before that, I did other things."

Auggie decided he was too tired to continue this line of questioning. "Thanks for all your help, John."

"Anytime. I'll get going now. If you need a ride, just text."

Auggie nodded as he listened to the sounds of the man leaving. He leaned his head back against the wall and was almost asleep when he heard his name.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Yeah." Auggie rose and walked toward the voice.

"Annie's awake. Surgery went well. If you'd like to follow me, you can see her for a few minutes."

Auggie followed the sound of the nurse's squeaky footsteps until they stopped. He pushed open her door and waited.

"Hi." Her normally smooth voice was hoarse.

Auggie moved cautiously toward the bed with his hand extended. He bumped into the guardrail and moved his hands until he touched her legs under the blanket.

"I don't know where to touch you without hurting you." He half-laughed.

"Here" She reached for him and put her hand on his. He gently touched the IV that was looped and taped to the back on her hand.

"Does it hurt?" He ran his hands up to her shoulder and then kissed the top of her head.

"Are you kidding? Right now, I'm feeling great." She said with a slur that proved just how much pain killer was in her system.

"What did the doctor say about your arm?" He prodded.

"A few pins…cast for a few weeks. Infection they're treating….you know the drill."

Auggie could tell she was fighting sleep. He gently squeezed her leg and then turned around to locate the chair. He sat down and within minutes heard the rhythmic, even breaths that indicated she was sleeping.

xXx

"Auggie..I need you." Annie barked from the bathroom.

Auggie got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked and opened the door. "What's the matter?"

"Can you tape up my arm?" She blew out a frustrated breath.

Auggie sympathized with her as he reached forward and touched the plastic wrap that was surrounding her broken arm. Silently, she placed the roll of duct tape in his hand and he expertly peeled off a length and ripped it. He then gently wrapped the plastic around her upper arm and sealed it shut with the tape. "Do you need help with your hair?"

"No, I can do it." She answered softly. "I'd better figure it out, I guess. I have 8 more weeks in this thing."

"Well, you'll be out of the fiberglass cast before then. As soon as you have the Velcro one, you can remove it while you shower."

"Yeah, but that seems so far away." She answered as she started the shower.

Auggie only shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the couch.

A half hour later, Annie finally emerged in a cloud of steam. "I feel so much better." She sighed.

"Yeah, hospital sponge baths aren't the same." He smiled, but even he could tell his voice held no humor.

"Did you have a lot of those?" She asked softly as she placed a hand on his knee.

"Sponge baths? Thankfully, no."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"Um, a few days in Germany. Then about a week at Walter Reed. Then rehab."

"How long was that?"

"Inpatient was 3 months."

"Jeez. That's a long time."

"Yup."

"You never talk about it."

"I guess there's not much to say."

Annie let his statement hang in the air. She wanted him to tell her everything about himself and at the same time, she respected his need for privacy.

"Sorry you have to babysit me."

He smiled. "It's not exactly a hardship to have my girlfriend stay with me for a few days."

Annie weaved her fingers into his. "Thanks for getting me out of Germany."

She watched his smile drop off his face. "I have to admit Walker, you worried me this time."

"You always get me home."

"It was close. Too close and you were injured."

"That happens sometimes."

Auggie turned away from her.

"Hey," she said softly as she turned his face back toward her, "I'm okay."

"I didn't think it would be this hard….now that we're involved. It's hard to listen to."

Annie sat still for a moment and remembered a time not long ago when Auggie was running for his life form Somali pirates and she was back at Langley, thousands of miles away. It was one of the most helpless feelings she'd ever had. "What should we do about it?"

"I don't know. You're a field operative. I'm a handler. I think there's not much that can be done."

"Should I….maybe somebody else….."

He interrupted her. "I'm not letting anyone else be your handler, Walker. You get into far too much trouble."

"Yeah, whatever." She joked, but then hissed in pain as she bumped her arm against his.

"Easy there. You can hit me when you're healed."


	3. Ch 3 The Weekend -Day 1

_**A/N: This is a two part One Shot. The first part is "Day 1". Annie gets a little reprimand from her sister regarding her relationship with Auggie. Annie takes Danielle's suggestion and plans a special weekend**_. _**Thanks for reading and if you'd like to review…I love to hear what you think!**_

DAY 1

It took a phone call and a reprimand from Danielle for Annie to finally realize she needed to step up her game when it came to Auggie. The phone call had started out in the usual, ordinary way, but then Danielle asked how things were progressing with Auggie.

Annie had answered that they'd done a few ordinary "date" nights when they weren't busy saving the world….a movie, dinner, the occasional baseball game.

Danielle had practically yelled into the phone. "Annie! Auggie isn't ordinary!"

Annie was miffed. "Are you alluding to him being blind? 'Cause if you are, I can assure you, it doesn't slow him down one bit." She answered in a clipped, slightly bitter voice. Danielle was the last person she expected this from.

Danielle sighed in a way that let Annie know she was going to spell things out because obviously Annie was slow on the uptake. "I know that, Annie. I'm not suggesting that Auggie is anything other than perfect. What I'm saying is this: have you done anything specifically _for_ him?"

Suddenly Annie felt as dumb as Danielle was making her out to be. "For him? Like what?"

"I don't know, but the man has four other heightened senses. Maybe it'd be nice for him if you planned a date with that in mind…." She trailed off.

"You know what? You think about Auggie a little too much." She laughed.

"Touché, sis. "

"I gotta go."

"Call me later! I want to know what you came up with!"

"Hanging up now, Danielle!" Annie laughed as she hung up the phone with Danielle's rapid speech still coming out of the phone.

"What's up with your sister?" Auggie came out of the bathroom with only a low slung towel wrapped around his narrow hips. Annie felt her mouth go dry.

"Just being silly. You know…sister stuff." Annie could hear the strange note in her own voice and prayed Auggie wouldn't notice. Luckily, he was too busy running his hands along the shirts hung in his closet looking for something to wear. She watched his dexterous fingers quickly scan each label and move on. Finally he seemed satisfied with his choice as he pulled a charcoal gray shirt off the hanger and slid it onto his arm. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his chest and the way his muscles flexed and moved as he dressed.

"Annie?" A hint of amusement was present in his voice.

"What'd you say?" She tried to cover, but knew she failed miserably as she watched a broad grin spread on his perfect mouth.

"I said are you giving me a lift to work or should I call the car service?"

Annie jumped up from the bed and remembered she was in the middle of getting dressed before Danielle called her and derailed her morning with thoughts of deviousness. "No, I'm going in now….I just need a sec." She scampered into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hurry up. I don't want to be late." He called from the bedroom.

"Relax. I'm never late. Can you start the coffee?" She yelled as she quickly brushed her teeth and attempted to smooth her still-wet hair into a stylish ponytail.

"Already done."

xXx

Fifteen minutes later, Annie tore through the streets of downtown Washington DC as she drove them to Langley.

"Annie…I don't want to be a backseat driver…or a front seat driver for that matter, but even I can tell you're speeding—a lot."

Annie glanced down at the speedometer and immediately took her foot of the gas. She needed to regroup and focus. After all they still had a full day of work to get through before the weekend. "Sorry. I was distracted."

"Everything okay?"

She looked over at him and saw the line of worry form between his eyes. "Yeah, don't worry." She reached over and squeezed his leg before she needed her hand back to down shift the manual transmission.

"I don't know how late I'll be, but if it's not too bad, do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'd love to…but I'm picking the place." She used her best acting skills to keep things neutral, but the truth was the wheels were already turning.

"Whatever you like, Walker."

xXx

Annie had spent all of her free time trying to arrange everything they'd need for the weekend. Now that her plan was about to come to fruition, she was suddenly nervous. It had been a long day for both of them and she worried that he'd find her games tiresome and insulting. She looked into his office and saw him rubbing his temples; a sure sign of a headache. Annie was just about to pick up the phone and cancel her reservation when her phone beeped. She looked at the display and saw Auggie's extension. She turned to look at him again and saw a smile play at the corner of his mouth.

"You ready to get outta here?" His deep voice rumbled into her phone.

"Definitely."

"I've been wondering all day about your mysterious plans for tonight."

Annie's confidence surged as she realized he was excited. "I guess you'll have to find out…"

"I'm done in about 15 minutes."

"I'll wait." She whispered.

"I'll find you."

xXx

True to his word, he found her standing in front of the vending machine contemplating between diet Snapple and diet coke. She was just about to push the button when she heard the tell-tale click of his white cane against the floor.

"Fortifying yourself?" He asked.

"We might need the caffeine."

His only response was a raised eyebrow. She turned back and pushed the Snapple button and then entered more money for a Dr. Pepper for him.

"Here." She pushed the can into his hand and waited while he latched onto her arm. "I have both our jump bags in the car. We're not going home."

"Oh really?"

"I'll fill you in, but not here."

"Okay." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

They walked silently together through the halls of Langley and out into the parking lot. Annie breathed in the night air.

"We're going to a hotel for the weekend."

"That's…."

"Wait! There's more."

"I have a few things planned, but I don't want to tell you everything up front. Will you trust me?"

He squeezed her hand. "With me life, Walker."

xXx

Annie handed her keys to the valet at the hotel and entered through the double doors with Auggie on her arm. She was greeted by a man in a hotel uniform that simply handed her an envelope. Annie smiled at the man and then proceeded to the elevators.

"I have everything we need. We don't need to check in." She said softly.

"I'm intrigued."

"Don't be," she laughed. "It's nothing too mysterious."

She felt Auggie tighten his grip on her arm as they entered the elevator. Annie inserted her key into the slot for the top floor. She turned and saw Auggie tilt his head, listening.

"I got us a suite." She said softly. "I wanted to splurge."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"Well…." She trailed off, embarrassed.

She led them to the doors of their suite and entered her key. She pushed the doors open and took in the amazing view before her. The main living area was done in subtle tones of brown and blue. There was a small but elegant kitchen to the left and then double doors to the right.

"Okay Annie…even I can tell this place is expensive. You didn't have to do all this for me."

She turned to look at him. She watched his warm brown eyes as they tracked to her location.

"I did. I want to." She answered. "Auggie….this is about you…and us….and slowing down."

He smiled. "Okay."

"I want us to settle in and then I have a couple's massage booked for us. What do you think?"

"Um, wow."

Annie laughed. "I wanted to do something special."

"You did." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

xXx

An hour later, they lay side by side in the spa at the hotel. Annie had carefully instructed the manager when she made the appointment that Auggie was blind and would need assistance getting around the men's locker room. The last thing she wanted was to have Auggie feeling adrift. The manager assured her that they would act in a most professional manner and see to his needs discretely.

Now, she watched him while her masseuse worked the kinks out of her back. He was also on his stomach with his head turned toward her, but his eyes were closed. She watched his masseuse draw her hands up and down his lean, muscled back. The low lighting and lovely aromas were relaxing, but the nearness of Auggie's mostly naked body covered in massage oil was igniting a spark within her. She'd never wished for a massage to end so badly.

Finally, the two women were finished. They let them know that they could relax in this room for a few minutes and then could proceed to the Meditation Room for herbal tea, if they wished. Annie watched Auggie as he turned onto his side and sat up, letting his long legs dangle off the table. If she was mesmerized by his back, then the sight of his glistening chest was her undoing.

The door was barely shut when she was off her table and in his arms, kissing him with a hunger she didn't know she possessed. She felt his hand on the back of her neck, holding her to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Walker…" he nearly growled.

"Auggie…" she answered breathlessly.

"Can we skip the tea?"

She smiled as let her head fall to his shoulder. "Definitely."

xXx

Annie had planned to indulge in the signature Swiss shower in the spa, but she opted for a quick rinse and threw on her black yoga pants and t-shirt. She walked to the exit of the ladies locker area and saw Auggie waiting for her. As always, he seemed to know the exact moment she was near.

"It's about time."

"Let's go."

They rode up the elevator without speaking. The energy that was bouncing between them was palpable. As soon as the doors opened, Auggie pulled her quickly toward the suite's doors. Annie fumbled with the key and dropped it. Auggie scooped it up and smoothly placed it in the slot and swung open the door. He dropped his cane by the door and somewhat carelessly bounded forward toward the bedroom. Annie hurried to catch up and put a hand on his arm. She opened the doors and led him to the enormous king-sized bed that was covered in a plush, white duvet that had been turned down for them.

Auggie twirled her around so that she sat down on the bed first. He covered her body with his own and gently pushed her down so that they were both lying down. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"This was a good idea." His voice vibrated against her neck as he kissed her collarbone.

"Auggie…" she was quickly losing the ability to form sentences.

"You have on too many clothes…" he slid her black yoga pants down her legs and deposited them on the floor.

"So do you…." She exhaled and panted as his skilled hands moved over her body.

"I can fix that."

"You can….." She felt her mind tilt as he worked his way down her body.

"What's that, Walker?"

"I...you….." She said as her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him to her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" he smiled.


	4. Ch 4 The Weekend-Day 2

_**A/N: Day 2 of the special weekend getaway that Annie's planned. Things are going well, but it can't be smooth sailing all the time, can it? I rewrote this ending about 4 times. I hope it's satisfying. It's a difficult balance to write. I hope I did it justice. As always, reviews are so kindly appreciated!**_

Day 2

The light of an early sunrise woke her. It took her a moment to remember where they were. She was encapsulated in the soft duvet and sheet. She carefully extricated herself form Auggie's arms and slipped on a robe as she headed to the living room. She moved to the balcony and opened the doors, letting in the cool morning air. It was her favorite time of day. Even the capital was quiet. Few cars, little noise and the pink light of the morning sun crept over the normally bustling town. Annie closed her eyes and tried to take it all in. So much of her days since she joined the CIA were adrenaline filled. She worried that she'd miss it someday, but now, here, she knew there was life after field work, and eventually she'd remember to slow down and appreciate the little things.

Annie returned to the living room and quietly ordered room service hoping not to disturb Auggie. It was such a rarity to see him so completely relaxed. He'd confessed to her that ever since he'd lost his sight, sleep had been more difficult. It had gotten better over the years, but still he sometimes slept poorly and awoke disoriented. She peeked in and saw that he'd replaced her body with a pillow and was sleeping soundly.

A half hour later, the breakfast cart arrived. Annie signed for it and motioned for the waiter to enter quietly. She was pouring coffee when she finally heard Auggie stir.

"Annie?" His rough voice called softly.

"I'm in here." She walked quickly to his side and sat down on the bed. He reached up and touched her arm, feeling the robe.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I ordered breakfast." She ran her hands through his already messy hair.

"I know. I smell coffee." He smiled.

"Come join me."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." He shooed her away and headed into the bathroom.

Annie returned to the cart and began eating a bagel with homemade cream cheese. After fifteen minutes, Auggie finally appeared in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with his hair wet from the shower.

"I can't find my cane." He smiled as he took a tentative step into the room.

Annie quickly surveyed the room and located it by the entryway. She grabbed it and returned it to him. "I think we were a little distracted last night." She said as she leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and let her guide him to the table.

"Yeah." He smiled shyly. "I don't know if that's the normal reaction after a massage…"

Annie poured his coffee and slid the saucer slowly across the table until it bumped his hand. She watched as his fingers deftly located the cup and spun it so that the handle was positioned correctly.

"Are you saying I should cancel the massages I have booked this afternoon?" She teased.

"Are you serious?"

"No…actually I have something else planned."

He smiled. "I'm relieved. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed it, but I think….you know…." He trailed off.

"I thought we could take advantage of the fitness room." She watched for his reaction and was pleased when she saw his interest pique. "They have a fitness center and a hot yoga studio. I've been dying to try that."

"Hot yoga?" He smirked.

"Yeah…it's the new thing…"

"If it's all the same to you, Walker, I think I'll skip the hot yoga."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't go for that." She teased. "So I booked you a session on the state-of-the-art climbing wall."

She watched his eyes register and then the flare of excitement. "The facility is a few miles away. A car is picking you up at 11:00. They're waiting for you."

"And they know about this?" He gestured to his eyes.

"I mentioned it." she added. "They told me that they had a group in last month of blind climbers training for Kilimanjaro."

"Geez, now the pressure's on." He teased.

xXx

Hours later, Annie finally took advantage of the Swiss shower in the Spa after her hot yoga session. She figured she'd need to drink several gallons of water to replace what she lost, but somehow her muscles felt lean and relaxed. She exited the shower and decided to try out the Meditation Room. She figured she had another hour or so before Auggie returned.

Several miles away, Auggie was sitting in the bar next door to the climbing facility, clinking beer mugs with his instructors. It had taken a while for him to trust himself, the ropes and the instructors, but once he'd gotten the hang of it, he'd attacked that wall with a vengeance. It had felt….amazing. He hadn't been climbing in years. It had never occurred to him to seek out a place like this, even though he knew they existed. He was grateful and touched by Annie's plan.

Annie was exiting the Spa and heading toward the elevator when a familiar sight caught her attention.

"You're back!" She hurried to his side as he stopped and turned.

"Yeah. I went up to the room, but you weren't there. I figured you'd be down here."

"Well? How was it?" She entwined her arm with his as she guided him to the elevator.

Auggie stopped and turned to face her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. The look in his eyes made her stomach flip. He leaned in and kissed her so gently she almost wasn't sure their lips had touched. "It was good." He smiled.

Annie returned to side as they proceeded to the elevator and made their way back up to their suite.

xXx

Annie was nervous and excited for the final surprise of the evening. Danielle had sent her a link about a restaurant where patrons dined entirely in the dark. In fact, some of the waiters were blind themselves. The restaurant claims that the lack of visual stimuli lets the diner experience unique flavors at a heightened level. Annie figured she'd be diving head-first into Auggie's world.

She'd showered and dressed in a simple, yet elegant little black dress with her signature Louboutin heels. She was gathering her purse and cell phone as she walked into the sitting area. She glanced at Auggie, who was facing the open doors of the balcony. He turned when he heard her. Annie stopped just to look at him. He wore a black suit with crisp white shirt and narrow black tie. He was stunning to her and yet again she felt her stomach flip.

"You look….really good." She walked to him and ran her hand up the lapel of his jacket.

He smiled and reached out and ran his hands up her bare arms. "You're taller." He exclaimed.

"Stilettos."

"Very nice."

"Ready?"

"For dinner? Or for me to unzip this dress?" His voice rumbled as his hands found the zipper.

"I think we should try dinner first. It's….well….different."

"Should I be worried?" He released her and grabbed his cane from the coffee table.

"Definitely not." She looped her arm through his as they headed out.

xXx

In the car on the way to dinner, Annie finally spilled the beans and told Auggie about the restaurant. She prattled on and on and finally realized that she was talking nonstop so that Auggie wouldn't have a chance to respond. She stopped talking and took a breath.

"I gotta hand it to you Walker…It's original."

"Auggie….be honest….is this bad idea?"

He smiled at her and slid his hand across the leather of the backseat until he made contact with her thigh. "Well, I don't know. I guess that depends on why you did it?"

Annie was confused. Obviously, the immediate answer was that she thought it'd be nice to experience life (or dinner) the way Auggie did. She was about to say that exact thing, but something stopped her. She looked at him as he waited patiently for her answer. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him and she feared she'd done exactly that.

"I….thought….it'd be nice." She answered softly.

"Why?"

Annie took a deep breath and then slowly released it. She felt the sting of tears near the surface. The truth was she hadn't thought too much about 'why.'

"Sometimes I'm in awe of all the things you can do without sight. I wanted to give you something….I don't know….I wanted to make it an even playing field, at least for one night."

"And eating dinner in the dark would accomplish that?" His words would've hurt except that his signature grin formed on his lips.

"No!" She gently slugged him in the shoulder.

"I have an idea. Let's skip the restaurant and order room service."

Annie relaxed immediately. "I love that idea."

xXx

Hours later, they sat side by side on the floor with their backs to the couch. Auggie had ordered an extravagant meal from room service and they were capping it off with strawberries and champagne. He'd removed his jacket and tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

"I'm sorry about the whole restaurant thing. It was a stupid idea." She said as she leaned in to his side. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"It wasn't stupid. Actually, it was very thoughtful. I appreciated the gesture."

Annie didn't know what to say, so she remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"The concept is interesting…at least for sighted people, but I don't imagine it's a big hit with the blind. I mean, to us…it's just dinner." He smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you."

His face grew serious as he turned to face her. "Walker, you never have. The last thing I want is for you to feel like you have to tiptoe around this." He gestured to his eyes.

"You're so capable. So independent…in fact you're like ultra-independent. Sometimes, I forget….and then I feel so insensitive. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you, but then it feels condescending….so I just say nothing."

Auggie stayed silent for a long time and then drained the rest of his champagne. "I guess we need to talk about this, huh?"

"No. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, I don't want you to feel like you have to walk on eggshells around me."

"I don't." She smiled.

"I'm not big of discussing my feelings."

"Yeah, I got that." She kissed him softly on the lips. "And you don't have to."

Auggie pushed up from the floor and made his way to the balcony doors that were open to let in the cool night air. He stood on the threshold and put his hands in his pockets. Annie stayed where she was.

"I made my peace with it, Walker."

"Okay." She rose and joined him in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We don't have to discuss it to death."

"I worry that you and I are both masters at dodging important conversations."

Annie walked the few steps to the railing and looked out over the capital. Even on a moonless night, the city was aglow with electricity. She turned back and looked at Auggie.

"I know you stepped out onto the balcony, but right now it feels like you stepped into the abyss and yet again, I have no idea where I put my cane."

Annie was stunned by his admission. She'd never heard him talk like that before and she realized that he'd let her in to his world. "I'm just a few steps in front of you." She watched him as he put a determined foot out over the threshold and stepped forward with one hand slightly in front of him. She reached out and captured his hand and tugged him to her side.

"I think all that champagne's made my balance a little shaky." He reached out and felt the sturdy railing in front of them.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Don't go falling overboard. It sounds like we're pretty high up."

"I won't fall."

"I wouldn't let you." He turned to her and leaned in.

"I know." She'd removed her heels hours ago, so now stretched onto her toes to meet his kiss.

"I won't let you fall either." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm counting on it."


	5. Ch 5 Sleep

Auggie had been awake for more than 36 hours and Annie was officially worried. They'd been recruited for a sensitive mission in Paris. Annie had barely touched down in DC from a mission gone haywire in Panama when she'd been detoured to a private office in the airport to wait for Auggie.

He'd come in looking more tired than she'd ever seen him. She hugged him and he'd given her the smallest of smiles before delving into her mission in Paris. Apparently the CIA had located a hacker that they'd been looking for since 2011. The elusive hacker had been spotted by an informant in a seedy section of Paris at an internet café.

Annie scanned the info and committed to memory. Auggie pulled the file away and ushered her onto a private jet that was waiting on the tarmac. Auggie sat down in the seat next to her and rubbed his temples.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired and my head's pounding."

"I'm sure they have stuff on board. Let me go look."

"No, I'm okay. I'm gonna try and catch some sleep on the flight."

"Yeah, me too." She yawned loudly and snuggled down into her seat.

xXx

The next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken as the plane rolled toward the airport. She'd slept straight through the landing. She immediately sat up and looked for Auggie. She saw his laptop and several empty cans of Red Bull, but no Auggie.

"He's in the bathroom." The other agent spoke.

"Okay."

"Is he your handler?"

"Yes."

"You might want to think about backup. He looks sick."

Annie nodded but said nothing further as a pale and slightly disheveled Auggie made his way back from the bathroom and again sat heavily in his seat.

"Did you sleep at all?"

Auggie rubbed his eyes and then his temples. "A few minutes, but then I got an alert about our target and I had to deal with it."

"Auggie…."

"I'll sleep as soon as the mission's complete." He turned toward her and smiled.

"Okay."

xXx

Eight hours later, Annie was impatiently waiting at the cyber café for the employee at the counter to give her the signal. She was scrolling through a dummy program Auggie had written on the flight. It looked like a virus, apparently disguised as a spam email. If anyone caught a glimpse of her laptop, she'd look like she knew what she was doing.

Finally, Annie's name was called with her coffee order. That was the signal. She went to the counter and retrieved her cardboard cup and watched the employee's eyes track to a slight man in the corner. Annie casually turned as she sipped. He was skinny and looked like he hadn't showered in several days. Auggie would be offended at this guy displaying the 'hacker' stereotype. Annie walked back to her computer and typed in a simple command and gave instructions to the two agents waiting by the back door. She watched as her computer's screen moved rapidly as it cloned the hacker's hardrive. It had been running for about 11 seconds when it stopped. The hacker stood up suddenly and moved toward the front door. Annie moved to block him.

"Get out of my way." He barked at her.

"I don't think so." Her voice dropped as if to dare him to tangle with her.

"_Annie-be careful-he could be armed." _Auggie's voice buzzed in her earpiece.

The hacker shot an arm out to push her roughly to the side, but Annie's reflexes were faster. She grabbed his arm and twisted it harshly behind his back and thrust him through the partially opened door and into the waiting van of her two fellow CIA agents.

xXx

"So, a mission without an unexpected detour-how very pedestrian for you." Auggie joked as he opened the hotel room door and let her in.

"Har." She responded as she walked to the room service tray that was waiting on the table. "What'd you get?"

"Burgers and fries."

"You know me so well…." She laughed as she dug in. "Did you eat yet?" She asked casually as she watched him walk toward her and sit in the other chair across from her. His skin was so pale, and dark circles were prominent under his eyes.

"A little. I wasn't that hungry."

"Did you sleep?"

A flash of annoyance crossed his face. "I'm fine, Annie."

"You don't look fine."

He exhaled slowly and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep."

He picked up his head and looked almost directly at her. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…insomnia? Who knows. I tried. After you apprehended our hacker friend, I took a shower and climbed into bed…but couldn't sleep."

Annie studied him for a moment. "Do you ever take anything to sleep?"

"Like drugs?"

She laughed. "I'm not suggesting illegals, Auggie. I was thinking like something over-the-counter."

"I don't know….I hate drugs. They made me take something at Walter Reed and then at the rehab center. I didn't like it."

"You need to sleep."

"I know."

"I'm going down to the shop in the lobby to see if they have some kind of sleep aid."

"Okay." He again rubbed his temples. Annie rose and kissed the top of his head as she made her way to the door.

xXx

Six hours later, Annie was deep into her book with Auggie sleeping deeply and soundly beside her. She'd given him a gentle sleep aid and 30 minutes later, he'd drifted off with his arm thrown over her waist. She could feel her own eyes starting to close involuntarily and decided to turn off the light. As she rolled over to reach the switch, her hardcover book slid off her lap and landed with a thud on the floor.

Auggie was sitting up in a split second. "What the hell was that?" He whispered harshly.

"My book." She answered softly.

"Turn the light on."

Annie looked at him and saw his pupils were widely dilated and his breathing was shallow and rapid.

"Auggie…." She touched his shoulder. He flinched back.

"Where's the light?" His voice held traces of panic around the edges.

Annie swallowed and contemplated how to get him out of this semi-conscious state. "Auggie!" She said more loudly.

"Where am I? I know this isn't Baghdad. This bed is too soft." He chuckled to himself. "Is this the hospital? Am I in the hospital?"

"It's Annie, Auggie. Annie Walker." She touched him again and this time he let her.

"Annie?" He mumbled.

"Yes." She answered as relief flooded her chest.

"Where are we?" His asked sleepily.

"Paris. We're in Paris on a mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes. For the CIA."

"It's a dream."

"No, it's real." She smiled.

"I mean…I think I dreamed….that I couldn't see…." He drifted off.

Auggie felt emotion clog in her throat as she watched him roll over onto his side and go back to the steady breathing that indicated deep sleep. She moved off the bed and turned out light.

xXx

The next morning, Annie woke with an impossibly stiff neck. She opened her eyes and realized that she'd fallen asleep in the chair in the corner of the room. Auggie was not in bed, but she could hear the shower running. She got up and stretched and walked to the small window that looked out over the city. Finally, the water stopped and the door opened. She watched as Auggie, clad only in a towel, emerged.

"You look better." She offered.

He smiled. "Yeah, I slept."

"I'm glad." She responded carefully.

"Are you okay?" His brow wrinkled at the strange note in her voice.

"I'm okay."

"What happened?" He walked toward her with his hand extended. When he neared her, she reached out and pulled him toward her and then wrapped her arms around his still damp body.

"I was worried about you."

"I have trouble sleeping sometimes. It's no big deal."

"What happens when you take drugs to sleep?"

"Why?" He pushed her back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"You said…some things."

"Shit." He released her and walked toward his duffle bag and rummaged for clean clothes. He stopped suddenly and spoke without turning. "I had a nightmare….sometimes I have nightmares…..but last night…I think I dreamt of Baghdad."

"What happened there?"

Now he stood up and turned toward her. "What did I say?"

Annie swallowed at his commanding tone. "You kept saying, 'turn on the light, turn on the light."

She watched embarrassment creep up his skin and color his cheeks red.

"Is that what happened after the bomb went off?"

Now he returned to his bag and grabbed jeans, a t-shirt and underwear. "Yeah. I mean…I knew I couldn't see…that was kinda hard to miss. But I thought…or hoped….that it was temporary. I kept asking the medic to check…to keep checking with his penlight."

Annie gulped and tried to stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks, but it was hopeless.

"Don't cry, Annie." His voice was stern.

"I….I just want to….."

"What? You want to feel sorry for me?"

"Yeah! Okay! Don't ask me not feel something about the worst moment of your life, okay?"

He dropped his clothes on the bed and walked toward her. He reached out and put his hands on either side of her head and then kissed her softly.

"That wasn't the worst moment of my life, Walker. Not even close."

"What?" She whispered, confused. She stared into his brown eyes as realization dawned. It was when she was in the hospital; dying as the doctors tried to shock her heart.

"Losing you was…." She saw his throat constrict as he swallowed. "I don't think there are words for that."

"I felt like that too, once. When you jumped off that roof. I watched you, Auggie. On a satellite feed. I watched you jump and I've never been so scared in my life." She said as she touched her forehead to his. The words were so soft that she wasn't even sure she'd said them aloud.

She pulled back and watched him smile.

"When I was in Eritrea running from those pirates….I wanted us all to get out alive, but I didn't think I could do it. I was just trying to get Parker and Wade out. I thought…if they could make it, then that'd be good enough. "

"Auggie…"

"Something changed there. I don't know what it was, but something shifted when we were taken prisoner and the only thing I wanted…the only thing I needed was to get back to you, Annie."

"But…"

"Don't you know yet? You're the reason I jumped."


	6. Ch 6 First Impression

_**A/N: This little fic-let was inspired by the clip that's been on the web of A/A in Columbia following a courier. I don't want to say too much and spoil anything for those of you that haven't seen it….**_

Auggie was the god of all things electronic, but that power could only carry him so far…and now it was time for Annie to face the facts. Bringing Auggie along with her was at best dangerous, and at worst—reckless.

The realization hit her when she was watching surveillance video from Times Square. She and Auggie had decided to turn a brush pass into a long weekend. Unfortunately the brush pass became a chase sequence right out of a Jason Bourne movie. The courier spooked and identified her and then taken off with the money and the Intel. Annie had given chase and caught up with him ten blocks away. She'd knocked him unconscious and walked away with her prize.

She and Auggie had laughed about it as they settled into their seats at a downtown jazz club, but even then, something niggled at the back of her brain.

It was two days later that Joan called her into her office for a private meeting. She'd said nothing; only pushed play on the remote control in her hand. The black screen behind her lit up with grainy footage of she and Auggie walking toward the target. Now, from the eye in the sky, Annie could see how the courier identified her. She and Auggie may as well have been wearing florescent vests.

"Joan, I…"

"No need." The older woman interrupted. "I think when it comes to Auggie; we all tend to let him get his way."

"It's never been a problem…."

Joan sighed. "Yes Annie, it has." She sat and swiveled in her leather chair so that she faced the window. "It's a fact. We've allowed Auggie back into the field and pretended that he could still be effective. We were wrong."

Annie felt her face flush. She didn't like hearing Joan talk about Auggie this way. She hated it even more that Joan was right. "He's…he wants…"

"Annie, there are two types of covert operatives: ones that are short term and ones that are long term. The short termers love the action and the thrill, but then they miss having a real life. They make a choice and get out. The lifers….well they're a whole different breed. They immerse themselves in the job. They're nomadic by nature. They don't like to sit still and watch the grass grow."

"What are you saying?"

"If you want to settle down with Auggie, that's an option."

"Then I wouldn't be a field operative anymore?" She asked, incredulously.

"You can try and straddle that line Annie, but it won't last. Everyone falls into these two categories. If you want to be in the field, then Auggie must stay behind. There is no more gray area where this is concerned."

Annie leaned back into her chair and looked at the frozen image of she and Auggie in New York City. She was slightly ahead of him and he had his hand on her arm, in his customary position. His long, white cane was angled slightly across his body. She'd gotten so used to him, that she barely noticed his cane anymore. Now, she looked again at the image, only this time she looked at the people surrounding them. Every single person (and there had to be twenty) was staring at Auggie.

Annie looked at Joan. "I want to be in the field."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Annie. You have a talent for field work."

Annie's surprise showed on her face. "Thank you."

"Don't look so stunned. I can give a complement now and then." She smiled, and then grew serious again. "Speaking of field work…I need you to get up to speed on the Red Hill case. You're going to Iran."

Annie swallowed hard as she stood up and accepted the file from Joan. "Should I say anything to Auggie?"

"He already knows." Joan answered without looking up from her paperwork, effectively dismissing her.

Annie walked back through the bullpen of the DPD and to her desk. She cast a quick glance at Auggie who was multi-tasking as usual, with one hand on his keyboard and another on his headphones.

xXx

"So I hear you're going to Iran." His deep voice spoke from above her.

Annie nearly jumped out of her chair. "You scared me." She laughed.

"Sorry. I guess you were pretty deep into your reading." He smirked.

"You know all about this mission, don't you?"

He gave her a half grin and jerked his head in the direction of the vending machine. Annie rose and walked with him to retrieve his favorite afternoon snack: a Dr. Pepper and a pack of twizzlers.

"So? Spill it, Anderson."

"You mean this clandestine mission to the Red Hill School?"

"How do you always know everything?" She playfully poked him in the chest.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I wrote the report Joan gave you." He answered as he ripped open the twizzlers and held out a piece of licorice for her.

"When do I leave?"

"End of the week. You're teaching English to young girls. The current teacher is being called home due to a family emergency."

"Okay."

Auggie causally leaned against the vending machine pulling apart his candy. "So, you talked to Joan."

Annie shook her head. She should've known he'd already know about her meeting.

"Yeah."

"I've been slapped on the wrist, it seems."

"I guess."

"I'm sorry about the New York mission."

Annie opened her mouth to say that it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't….after what she'd seen on the video, she had no doubt that his presence had led to the courier identifying them. "Yeah, well…." She trailed off.

"I guess I'm more conspicuous than I thought, huh?" He spoke casually, but Annie watched him drop his head slightly and turn away from her.

Annie chose her words carefully. "I doubt you ever really blended in, Auggie." She teased and was rewarded with his million dollar grin.

"You wanna grab dinner at Allen's after work?"

"Dinner? Yes. Allen's? No. Can we please just order a pizza?"

"Fine. Although Barber is starting to think I'm anti-social. I'll have to make it up to him while you're away."

"Thanks. You're place?"

"If by 'my place' you mean the place you currently have half your wardrobe? Then yes. My place." He planted a kiss on her lips and walked away.

xXx

Annie was sitting on Auggie's couch with her feet up looking for something to watch on TV. Finally, they both heard the sound of the delivery person making their way up the stairs.

"I got it." Auggie spoke from the kitchen.

Annie heard the heavy metal door slide open and a brief exchange of voices. Something in Auggie's tone had her up and moving to the door in a hurry.

"That's a ten, man."

"It's a twenty." Auggie's voice was hard as stone.

"What do you want me to do? Give it to you for free?" The young man's arrogant voice accused.

Annie stayed just out of his sight and listened to Auggie handle it.

"I was planning on giving you this twenty and asking for $5.00 back. That would've given you a $4.00 tip on an $11.00 pizza. Now, I think I'll just use my phone and electronically transfer my exact payment directly to Dominic's Pizza."

"No, I mean…hold on a sec…"

"Listen you little prick: just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm a moron. Here's your $11.00 and don't ever pull that shit again." Auggie reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten and a one and thrust it at the man. Auggie reached out and grabbed the pizza and then forcefully slid the door shut.

"Um…." Annie stuttered from the kitchen.

"Just another day at the office." He tried to smile.

"You're scary sometimes." She teased as she pulled the pizza from his hands and put it on the counter. She then returned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Auggie gently pulled her arms off of him. "You don't have to do that, Annie."

"I wasn't…"

"Yeah, you were." He moved to the cabinet and withdrew two plates.

"Alright, fine. But you're still….."

"Still what?"

"Impressive."

Auggie grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat on the stool at the kitchen island.

"I'm not just trying to make you feel better…or something."

"Oh really?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I know you might find this hard to believe, but I've come up against a stereotype a time or two." Now she was rewarded with his easy smile.

"Oh really?" He drew the words out slowly.

"Sometimes." She answered truthfully.

"That's not the first time that's happened." He gestured to the door with his beer bottle. "It's just the first time it's happened in front of you."

"Hmm."

"I think I forget….that for most people….seeing a blind person is not exactly a common event."

Annie watched him swallow. She knew he was referring to the New York mission now and not the pizza boy.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"What did you think?"

"What do you mean?" She answered carefully.

"When we first met."

Annie took a long sip of her beer and thought back to her first day at the agency. "Honestly?"

"You can lie, but I'll know." He smiled.

"Well then, what I thought was…'electric.'"

She watched Auggie narrow his eyes with a puzzled expression. "Clear as mud, Walker."

She knew her face was warm with embarrassment, but she decided to plow ahead. "It was all such a blur…my first day…the snafu at security….getting lost. Then I opened the door and you were there. I had no idea you were blind…but you held out your hand and I took it and I felt it…." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Electric."

She watched him smile and then duck his head.

"What about you? What did you think of me?"

"You mean besides 'hear comes another rookie that I'll need to babysit?"

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands in surrender. His face grew serious and he looked almost directly into her eyes. "I remember that moment too, Walker. I held out my hand and when you took it, I thought…"

"What?"

"She's gonna be mine."


	7. Ch 7 The Date

**The Date **

**Takes place sometime after Season 4, Episode 4. This little fic-let was inspired by a comment I read on Twitter. The tweet suggested that Annie and Auggie need to go out on a normal date…..**

xXx

Having Calder Michaels walk into the inner sanctum of the DPD was the last straw for Auggie. He'd greeted the man professionally, if not a little frostily, and then headed back to the safety of his glass-walled office. By all outward appearances, Auggie Anderson was the picture of control and restraint. Of course, the inside was another matter entirely.

Annie watched him like a hawk and saw the tell-tale ticking of his jaw muscle. She knew approaching him right now was a bad idea, but, as it had been pointed out more than once lately, she trusted her gut. After the meet and greet with Calder was over, she walked to his office and slid open the door.

He didn't even flicker in response to her presence and she'd known him long enough now to know that he knew damn well when someone was standing in his doorway. Annie waited while he continued to type on his keyboard. She crossed her arms and leaned on the door jam. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"How long are you planning on standing there?" he spoke while still partially turned away from her.

"I was waiting for you." She answered simply.

Her response seemed to let all the pent up frustration out of him. It reminded him, yet again, that Annie was simply there-without agenda or pretense.

Now, he swiveled around in his chair so that he was facing her. "Want to get outta here?" He grinned.

"Ah, yeah." She smiled back.

"Give me an hour and I'm yours."

"Your mine all the time." She tossed the quip over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk. She heard him chuckle behind her.

xXx

Annie drove them away from Langley and toward Auggie's apartment with the windows down. She watched as Auggie stuck his hand out the window periodically to feel the force of the wind.

"You know how I knew you were different?" He asked over the sounds of the traffic.

"How?" she laughed.

"The manual transmission."

Annie frowned in puzzlement. "That's your standard for whether or not a person is interesting?"

"Well, it's not the whole test….but yeah."

"I think all field agents can drive a stick shift. It's part of the training. In some countries, that's all that's available."

"I know that Walker. I actually used to be a field agent." He heard the bitterness creep into his tone and tried to lighten it. "I meant that _your_ car was a stick shift."

"Oh, well….I l learned how to drive on one, and I just always gravitated toward them."

Auggie heard the wistfulness in her tone. "Who taught you?"

"My father." She answered softly.

Annie never really spoke about her parents and Auggie sensed that she preferred it that way. He figured that someday he'd get more of the story. Right now, he just wanted to appreciate that he was out of the office. He was going to try and be a normal couple, even if only for one night.

"How about you?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He had been distracted and didn't hear her question.

"Who taught you how to drive?"

"My older brother. Technically he wasn't supposed to teach me—he wasn't old enough, but I think my father was exhausted by the time I came along." He laughed.

Annie watched the memories play across his face and relieve some of his tension. "I can't imagine having five boys."

"Yeah, it was crazy, but I guess when you grow up like that, it seems normal."

"What about now? Do you miss them?"

"No." He deadpanned and surprised her with the answer. "I like to visit, but I don't think I could ever live with that many people again. I need solitude."

"Well, not too much solitude, I hope." She smiled as he reached over and touched her hand.

"No, not too much."

xXx

Twenty minutes later, Auggie had changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and his favorite grey t-shirt. They were splitting a bottle of wine and listening to music.

"I'm so tired. I feel like I've been awake for a week." Annie said as she stretched out on the couch.

"Really? I was hoping that you'd be up for doing something tonight?"

"I thought we were." She yawned.

"No, I mean….I don't know…."

Annie sat up and turned to face him. He looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. "What?"

"Well, it occurred to me today that since you and I started…this….we haven't actually gone out on a date."

Annie smiled. "We sort of skipped over that part, huh?" She walked over to him and stood behind him. She bent down and kissed the side of his neck and felt his pulse jump.

"I'm trying to make our lives outside of work more normal." He said softly.

Annie came around and sat in front of him. She felt a lump of emotion clog her throat. "I'd really like that." She watched him smile.

"Good. Let's go."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know? Movie? Dinner?"

"Wait, wait…. I'm still in my work clothes. Let me just go home and change first."

Auggie was already heading for the door, gathering his wallet, cell phone and cane. Her words stopped him. "I thought you changed?"

"No…I didn't have anything here…."

Annie watched as emotion played across his features. "Auggie, it's no big deal. Let's stop at my place and I'll run in and change."

"Yeah, okay." He answered gruffly.

They drove in silence to Annie's place. Auggie was distracted by a text on his phone. At one point, she put her hand on his thigh, but he only patted it and then carried on with his phone. She pulled into the driveway of Danielle's house. The 'for sale' sign on the front lawn was a reminder that she needed to get serious about her search for a new apartment. As much as she hated leaving here, it was for the best. It took a toll on her nerves every time she set foot in the kitchen.

"I'll just be a minute." Annie slid out of the car and shut the door before Auggie had a chance to respond.

Annie raced up the stairs of the guest house, tossing her clothes haphazardly along the way. She reached for a pair of jeans and a tank top/ sweater combo. She was pulling on her boots when movement out the window caught her attention. She sucked in a breath as she watched Auggie walking slowly toward the kitchen door of Danielle's house. He extended his hand and touched the door frame. He moved his hand slowly downward until he touched the doorknob. He didn't try and turn it, assuming correctly that it was locked. He let his hand wander over the panels and then pressed his palm flat against the glass. Annie watched as he balled his hand into a fist and then turned away from the door. Then he turned with his head raised, as if he were looking in her direction.

Annie pulled herself away from the window and quickly finished preparing. As she bounded down the steps, she noticed Auggie was now leaning on the door of the passenger side.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She said as she climbed in. "Where to?"

"Well….it's our first date, technically, so why don't we start with coffee?"

"Seriously?" She asked.

"What?"

"I think I can do better than coffee. C'mon." She touched his hand and waited while he located her elbow. She watched him frown as she led them over to the garage and then keyed in her code on the keypad.

Annie waited while the garage door opened and then led them inside, taking Auggie's hand and placing it on the cover of his Corvette. Annie grabbed the keys off the hook and opened the door.

"You'd better hurry up with that cover." She laughed as she watched a flicker of amusement wash across his face.

"Taking the 'vette out for a spin, huh?"

"Well, I'm gonna drive to our destination, but you're going to stretch her legs."

Auggie's hands stilled on the door handle. "What?"

"I want you to drive."

Auggie opened the door and climbed in. He reverently touched the leather dash. "I miss this car."

"You want to?"

"Oh, yeah."

xXx

An hour later, Annie was attempting to straighten her hair after Auggie's ninth trip down the runway of the old abandoned airport. Initially, he'd been hesitant, but after the first few runs, he'd floored it. Annie watched with respect as he shifted gears smoothly.

"One more time?"

"Fine with me." She laughed as he slowly drove the car in a semi-circle to align them with the runway again. He'd maneuvered the car almost perfectly and she'd only needed to correct his course a few times.

When he'd gotten the car pointed straight, he revved the engine slightly. "Ready?"

"Definitely."

Auggie gunned the engine. Annie felt the pull of the car as they flew through the air and down the old tarmac. Finally, she tapped his thigh to signal he should begin breaking. Once the car stopped, Auggie cut the engine. He ran his hands over the steering wheel and instrument panel. They were both silent for a moment, occupied with their own thoughts.

"Does it ever bother you that I can't see?"

"No." She answered. She'd wondered if taking him driving would be more hurtful than helpful and she was afraid she'd just opened old wounds.

He turned to face her. "That's it? Just 'no'?"

She scooted closer to him and ran her hand through his tousled hair. "I don't want to sound callous or flip….I mean, what you deal with….being blind….it's a big deal. But what I'm trying to say is that I don't like to waste time thinking about stuff that could've been. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I've been okay with it for a while, but now with you…I wondered if it bothered you?" His expression was so earnest and open; a rarity for him and Annie wanted to match his honesty with her own.

"No, it doesn't bother me." She watched the light return to his eyes as he smiled.

"Good." He seemed to measure the truthfulness of her answer. "Now let's get that coffee." He laughed as he exited the car and came around to the passenger side. Annie slid across the leather seat to the driver's side.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."


	8. Ch 8 One or The Other

**A/N:**

**I started this One Shot before Episode 4x6 aired, but finished it after. It's not much of a story, but represents the emotional component to all the chaos that seems to be swirling around Annie and Auggie right now. **

He slid the door opened to his loft and knew immediately that she wasn't there. The air was still and held no trace of her perfume. He thought he'd feel peaceful or relaxed with the gift of solitude, but he was disappointed. Auggie laughed at himself as he went about his evening rituals of putting away his keys, wallet and cane. There was a time not long ago where the idea of sharing his space with a woman would have been abhorrent. Now…well now things had shifted.

He changed out of his work clothes, carefully putting his shirt and pants into the dry cleaning bag and changed into jeans. He opened his t-shirt drawer intending to grab whatever shirt was on top, but something made him dig for his favorite gray t-shirt. He checked the pile on the left; nothing. Then he ran his hands across the tags of the shirts on the right. Nope. It was gone. Again, he laughed out loud. It was strangely comforting that wherever Annie was, she had taken a piece of him with her.

Auggie had tried to call and text her a few times today, but there had been no response, and he expected none. He and Annie had their proverbial wings clipped and were no longer operating as handler and field officer. Of course, they were still boyfriend and girlfriend and he had every right to try and reach out to the woman he loved while she was at work. In normal circumstances, he supposed a boyfriend might at least know the city or country his girlfriend was in, but their relationship was not normal and never had been.

Usually, he loved his life. He loved the unpredictability and fast pace of the CIA, even despite its many pitfalls…or perhaps because of them. There was no doubt that the CIA attracted people that liked to live life dangerously. This was not a career path for the faint of heart and Auggie had prided himself on handling whatever change was thrown at him.

So why now was he questioning the very life he'd carved out for himself? Sitting alone, nursing a beer, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he and Annie left the CIA and found employment in the private sector. Well, for one thing, he reasoned, he would probably be enjoying an after-work drink with his girlfriend.

He was rising to walk to the kitchen and contemplate the varied selection of frozen dinners when he heard her heels clicking on the stairs outside his door. He smiled as he walked to the heavy metal door and slid it open. His trademark greeting was just about to come out of his mouth when he stopped.

"What happened?" He barked as he stepped to the side to let her pass. He could hear the hiss of pain as she entered.

"Don't know yet."

He heard her collapse on the couch and then two distinct thuds as her shoes hit the floor. He carefully navigated to her and reached out. He felt for her and discovered she was peeling off her shirt.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not bad. Just bruises and cuts."

"Annie." He sat down beside her. "Tell me."

He heard her exhale and again the hiss of pain as she shifted. He could smell a mixture of blood and fear on her.

"The meet went bad. I had to bail. I had to jump from a third floor balcony."

"Jesus Annie!" He reached out for her legs. "Where are you hurt?"

"I landed on grass, so it could've been worse." She laughed softly. "Mostly my knees and wrists."

"How'd you lose them?"

"I hid for a while and then I blended in with a big medical conference that was going on."

"You could've called me."

"I didn't want to drag you into my mess."

Auggie pushed up off the couch and paced to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of Patron and two glasses. "It's not your mess. It's Arthur's and Henry's."

"Yeah, well things are getting about a thousand times more complicated."

Auggie poured the tequila and handed her a glass. He heard her gulp it down. "Maybe you should bail."

"What?"

"I mean it, Annie. Maybe you should pull the plug on this mission."

"What about-"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Your name was in Henry's file and I feel like I haven't even scratched the surface yet."

"I told you everything."

"Everything you can, you mean."

He could hear the challenging note in her voice. He sat down in the chair across from the couch and ran his hand over his face. "Yes."

"So, you have intel that could help me, but you won't share it."

"Annie-"

"I asked you to trust me and you said you would."

"I trust you. This isn't about trust!"

"Then—"

"No, I can't go around and around with you on this. I've told you everything I can."

"Auggie—"

"I'm not doing this, Walker." He rose and walked to the bedroom, misjudging the distance and hitting his foot on the first step. He reoriented himself and quickly walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. He needed a minute to breathe and to think. He could feel the anger and fear bubbling under the surface. Finally, he ran the tap water and splashed some on his face. He toweled off and slid the door open.

"Annie?"

"Yeah." She spoke from somewhere on his left. He heard her rifling through his wardrobe.

He walked toward her and came in contact with her back as she opened and closed drawers. "What are you looking for?"

"I left my black leggings here, I think. I just want to get out of this suit."

He could hear her voice quiver as she repressed tears. "Here." He moved to the bottom drawer and opened it. "You've been leaving bits and pieces here for a while. I put everything in here."

He felt her bend down. "Oh…I've been wondering where this stuff went." She quickly retrieved her black leggings and socks. Then she dove back into Auggie's drawer and pulled out a long-sleeved t-shirt. He could hear the sounds of garments hitting the floor.

"That's better." She exhaled as she scooped up her clothes and deposited them on the chair in the corner.

"Good." He shoved his hands in his pockets; not quite sure what she needed. "Are you hungry?"

She smiled and walked toward him. He put an arm around her shoulder, but immediately dropped it when she flinched.

"Sorry. I think I'm pretty banged up."

"It's okay." He smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "So…pizza?"

"Yeah. That'd be good." She surprised him by lying down on the bed rather than following him to the kitchen. He figured she needed space and time. Right now, he'd feed her and let her rest. Then, they'd figure out what they were going to do.

xXx

He'd let her sleep, and for that she was grateful. She woke up around 2:00 am and found him passed out on the couch and a box of cold pizza on the counter. She quietly slid a slice out of the box and proceeded to eat it standing over the sink. The peacefulness of the apartment helped calm her and allow her to refocus. Things with Auggie had been strained ever since this whole 'Henry Wilcox' nightmare began. Would they ever get back to where they were? Their relationship had barely gotten off the ground when Henry dropped his ominous file in her lap. She wished she could go back in time and refuse to look at it. Annie turned and watched Auggie sleep. There was no doubt that she loved him, but trust was another matter. Before this whole mess, she would've said she trusted him completely, but now….well now things were different.

She cleaned up the kitchen and quietly crept to his side as he lay sleeping on the couch. He looked reserved and tense, even in sleep. He was still dressed in his t-shirt and jeans. Annie debated letting him stay there, but then thought he could benefit from a night in a proper bed.

"Auggie?" She spoke softly as she touched his arm.

She watched his eyes flick open wide and then lower again. "Yeah?" He mumbled.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed." She shook him lightly. She supposed life as a soldier and then a CIA operative kept him from ever sleeping too deeply and tonight was no exception. He was completely alert in a matter of seconds. She watched him swing his legs off the couch and then touch the coffee table to orient himself. He opened the glass face of his watch to check the time.

"Wow. I guess I dosed off." He said as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah. I never even heard the pizza guy."

"You missed out. I got Hawaiian."

She laughed. "No, I had a slice."

Once they were both settled in bed, Auggie turned to her and pulled her close. She turned so that her back was to his front. He nestled his head in the side of her neck and kissed her. "I don't want to hurt you." She knew he was referring to her bruises and scrapes, but for some reason his words brought tears to her eyes.

Annie turned her head so that they were facing each other. "You know we can't have both, right Auggie?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice and frowned and he found her face with his hand. "Walker…"

"I think…I don't think things are gonna end well."

"No..don't say—"

"I want-"

"What do you want?" He asked. She could see the earnest look in his eyes, and for a moment she let herself believe that she could have everything."

"I want you. I just want you." She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. She watched puzzlement in his face, but could do nothing to dispel it. They were caught in a web and there was no way out….at least not for them together. She knew that with such certainty that it scared her. He didn't understand, but he would, eventually. Right now, she was determined to remember every moment they had together and not waste them with melancholy. She had a feeling there'd be plenty of time for that later.


	9. Ch 9 Normal

The sound of hard rain pelting his window soothed him somewhat. The droplets pinging against the airshaft outside seemed to mirror the somewhat rapid beat of his heart. He liked it like this. His apartment was quiet and dark and for the first time in a week, he was alone. Annie was somewhere in Germany tracking the movements of Henry Wilcox. He was trying to be patient waiting for her call from a burner phone, but it had been more than twenty four hours and she still hadn't checked in. He wondered if she was okay. He wondered if he'd know it if and when something happened to her.

It was almost a year ago that he'd been called to the hospital late at night and learned she'd been shot in the chest. Later that night, he'd recalled that he'd been microwaving dinner when the hospital called him and told him about Annie. He always thought that he and Annie had some special connection and that he would just feel it if something happened to her. But no. He'd been standing in front of his microwave when her life was circling the drain.

Now, he stood in his kitchen, again contemplating dinner and listening to the rain. The need to get in a car and catch a flight to Germany was almost overpowering. The only thing that stopped him cold was knowing that he couldn't jump in the car and drive himself. His spontaneity had been serious curtailed with the loss of his sight. He still tried, especially around Annie, but that usually backfired. His little jaunt to Columbia to meet up with her had resulted in a blown mission and a seriously painful bullet hole in his shoulder.

A week ago he'd told her that they were great together. Well, that was true, but he worried it was only from his side. What was the benefit to her? Either way, he had to stop screwing with her feelings. He knew Annie loved him and God knew he loved her, but was this relationship really the best thing for her? She was a spy. If the situation were reversed, and he was ashamed to admit it, but he doubted he'd let a blind tech tag along on his missions. He turned to walk out of the kitchen, realizing he wasn't hungry, just bored when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

There was no response. His senses kicked into overdrive as he pressed an ear to the door. It was just a few seconds later when he heard a soft tapping on the other side of the door. He frowned in concentration and then realized the tapping was Morse Code and the message was simple:

M-I-N-G-U-S.

He slid the door open with a quip ready when he felt her suddenly cover his mouth with her hand. He understood immediately and silently chastised himself for being so careless. It was possible, probable, in fact that his apartment was bugged. He nodded and she removed her hand. He grinned at her and let his head spin for a second with the scent of grapefruit that she seemed to carry with her. He silently turned and gathered his cane, keys and phone and then followed her out the door and into her waiting rental car.

After a mile or so, she finally spoke. "I lost him."

"Henry?"

"Yeah. I had his movements traced from the moment he set foot in Frankfort, but I lost the scent."

"The scent?"

"Yeah, you know, _'the scent_.'"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I got a mental picture of you as a bloodhound."

"Hilarious."

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"Um, I know of this place….kind of out-of-the-way." She answered.

Auggie was charmed by her sudden shyness. "Walker? Are we having a tryst?"

"Tryst? I didn't realize it was 1913 instead of 2013." She laughed.

"Call it whatever you want….I'm just so glad you're here." He answered honestly. He was rewarded with her hand on top of his.

xXx

In turns out Annie's out-of-the-way place was a charming lakeside cabin a few hours outside of DC. Auggie heard and felt the rough terrain under the car's tires and after about a mile, the car stopped. He exited the car and opened his cane. He heard her go to the trunk.

"Here. Let me help." He said as he moved toward the rear of the car.

"Just a bag of groceries and my overnight bag. I packed some stuff for you too."

He felt the small duffle bag being placed in his hands. He easily swung in over his shoulder and waited for Annie to lead him inside.

Annie pushed open the door after fighting a bit with the stiff lock. The air smelled a little stale, but the cabin was clean and tidy. It consisted of an open living room/kitchen combination and then a short hallway with two bedrooms and a bathroom. Annie dropped the groceries on the counter and then gave Auggie a quick tour.

"So, now that you got me out here, what are you going to do with me?" He drawled from his position leaning on the door jam on the kitchen.

Annie turned from her task of putting the few items in the fridge. "Are you saying you didn't come willingly?"

"No. I didn't say that."

Annie felt her stomach flip. His deep voice and that look in his eyes were her undoing. "I wanted to see you. I missed you." She heard her own voice turn husky. She moved to him and ran her hands along his arms. His long-sleeved t-shirt felt so soft in contrast to the hard muscles of his arms.

"Me too." He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck.

"There's a fireplace with wood and kindling. Should we have a fire?" She moved out of his grasp, feeling suddenly nervous. She watched the smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Sure."

Annie quickly moved to the fieldstone fireplace and lit the fire. She sat, facing the flames for a few minutes, making sure they caught. She could hear Auggie behind her settling down on the couch. When she finally turned and stood, she was surprised to find him looking pensive.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat down beside him and pulled one of his hands into her own.

"Yeah. I just…for a second there…I thought I might be dreaming." He shook his head and she watched him fight back emotion.

"Sorry I didn't give you a 'heads up' that I was coming. I didn't want to risk contact. I staked out your place for two hours before I approached."

"No, you shouldn't apologize. You were being smart."

"It's kind of hard to sneak away with your boyfriend when you're a wanted fugitive."

"You're not a wanted fugitive." He kissed her hand.

"Well, maybe not, but Calder and Henry still have eyes and ears on us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I won't. Not as long as we're in this together." Now she laid her hand on his cheek. "I don't think I could bear that, Auggie. I don't want to bear that. What's this all worth, if in the end, I lose you?"

Auggie closed his eyes and let her words wash over him like a soothing balm. "You won't."

Annie removed her hand and snuggled into his side. She felt his arm come around her back and pull her tight. They stayed like that for a while; neither of them needing to speak. Finally, she heard his stomach grumble.

"Did you skip dinner?" She laughed.

"I was actually in the middle of choosing between frozen Swiss steak or frozen chicken piccata when you knocked."

"I think I can do better than that." She pushed up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Auggie sat back on the couch and listened to the sound of various packages being opened followed by the satisfying pop of a cork. He heard her cross back to the couch and place several plates on the coffee table.

"Cheese, crackers, chips, pretzels and cookies."

"I believe I heard wine. Isn't there wine?"

She laughed. "Yes, but I only have two hands. I'll be right back."

Annie turned and grabbed the bottle and two glasses, but when she turned to come back, she found Auggie standing in her way, waiting.

"I could've helped you." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I know." She answered, unsure of what was going on.

"I need to talk to you." He sat back down on the couch and sat with his forearms on his knees. She sat on the other end of the couch; the wine all but forgotten for a moment.

"Okay." Annie heard the shakiness in her voice and tried to steady it. If he was about to break up with her for a second time, she didn't think she could stand it.

"I want to know why you're protecting me."

"What?"

"With Henry. From the minute you read my name in his file, you've been charging ahead with a singular vision of protecting me. Don't you think I can handle it myself?"

Annie blinked in response. "I….I didn't…."

Auggie sat back and tiredly rubbed his forehead. "You know, when I first came home after my injury, my family had a hard time adjusting." He laughed. "I think, in a lot of ways, it was harder for them than for me. It's hard to watch someone you love struggle. They had to learn to stand there and not help me. I had to learn to do things for myself. Even when they could do it for me in half the time."

"You think…I…." Annie was stunned. She had no idea what to say. She hadn't even known him when he could see.

"I don't know. Everything had been so crazy with us. We started _this_ the same instant Henry dropped that file in your lap. We've never even had a normal conversation as a couple."

"Auggie—I wouldn't….I don't treat you….how could you think that?" The pain she felt was evident in her voice.

"What I'm saying is this: I know I'm blind. I know that it takes me longer to do things sometimes, but I still want to do everything for myself; or at least what I'm capable of."

"You say this like we're talking about crossing the street, or picking out a tie!" She could hear the hysteria coming out in her voice, but couldn't seem to control it. "Auggie, Calder took you away in handcuffs to some undisclosed location to be interrogated. I was going out of my mind with worry. I thought he was going have you thrown in federal prison!"

Auggie realized he'd pushed her too far. He stood up and crossed to her side of the couch and then knelt in front of her. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm okay." He touched her leg and felt the tremors she was trying to stifle.

"All that time I was panicked over how you'd get out of there, I never once said to myself, 'gee, I'd better go help him break out of a secured off-site facility because he's blind and he can't do it by himself."

Now Auggie burst out laughing. "Alright. I may have overplayed my hand."

"Ya think?" She laughed, but Auggie could still hear the tears in her voice.

"Did I seriously miscalculate?" He now slid onto the couch next to her.

She paused before answering. She looked at him as he waited for an answer. His brown eyes, so expressive, were fixed on a random point over her left shoulder. The glint of firelight reflected off his watch. She'd seen him check the time on his braille watch a thousand times and always marveled at his sensitive fingers.

"No, but I have to admit, I'd feel a bit less worried if my boyfriend, who happens to be a CIA officer currently being investigated for treason, could see."

"You'd be less worried, huh?" Humor laced his words.

"I don't know. Maybe." She smiled in response.

"I guess that's fair enough."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes when you go up against terrorists, I wish you were a 200 lb man."

"Only when I'm up against terrorists though, right?" She leaned in and kissed him.

"Ah, yeah. Other than that, I'm fairly happy you're a girl." Now he pulled her closer.

"If I do something wrong, you can tell me. Okay?"

He kissed the top of her head. "You do everything right. Sometimes it's too easy and that's when I wonder if you're doing things for me….things I can't see."

Annie heard the thickening in his voice and tilted her head up to look at him. She saw him swallow.

"I'll be careful not to do that." She whispered, knowing that she had done that in the past.

"I wish you didn't have to."

"I know."

"So, why don't we make the most of tonight. We can stay the whole night, right?"

"I have to catch a plane back to Frankfort in the morning."

"What time?"

"Whatever time you can get me booked on a flight. And how about First Class this time?"

"So pushy. " He laughed, but he was already reaching for his phone. "What would you do without me?" He asked, distracted by the earbud he'd placed in his ear.

Annie squeezed his knee as she rose to retrieve the previously forgotten wine. As she turned away from him, she blew out a slow, cleansing breath and said softly. "I hope I never have to find out."


End file.
